1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to multi-color inks for 3D printing, 3D printers, and methods of controlling the 3D printers, and more particularly, to multi-color inks for 3D printing capable of inhibiting intercolor bleeding among a plurality of colors contained in the multi-color inks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3D printing converting Computer Aided Design (CAD) output data into a 3D object may be performed using a CAD solid modeling system. A 3D printing may be generally performed by stacking 2D layers on a layer-by-layer and point-by-point basis.
The 3D printing techniques may be classified into liquid-based techniques, powder-based techniques, and solid-based techniques according to properties of source materials. Examples of the liquid-based techniques include Stereolithography (SLA), Jetted Photopolymer Printing, and Ink Jet Printing. Ink Jet Printing may be classified into Thermal Bubble Printing and Micro Piezo Printing in accordance with methods of printing ink. According to Thermal Bubble Printing, a heating wire or heating device is attached to a nozzle for jetting ink and vaporizes ink to make bubbles by instantly increasing temperature up to hundreds of degrees. Due to increased pressure, ink bubbles pop out of the nozzle. According to Micro Piezo Printing, an ultrafine piezoelectric device is mounted on a nozzle for jetting ink and applies physical pressure such as electrical vibration thereto, thereby jetting ink.
The 3D printing may be performed on a layer-by-layer or point-by-point basis. As an example, a layer-by-layer stacking method may be defined as where one layer is formed and cured, and then another layer is stacked thereon. When different color inks are printed onto the same layer to be adjacent to each other to realize a 3D image, an intercolor bleeding phenomenon, in which colors are intermixed at an interface thereof, may occur. Thus, it is difficult to realize a clear image.